


Of tea and disorder

by UsagiSketch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Bad Touch Trio, Human Names Used, M/M, Romance, Vulgar Language, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSketch/pseuds/UsagiSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just like any other day for the young British man, he preferred to keep things in order. Everything had its place, somewhere it belonged. With that said where was his place? Why is it that, That damn frog had to stir everything up? Send his world spiraling, cracking his walls till he was a blubbering mess. Why did he feel this way, and it being toward that pompous French wanker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me in any way or form.

It was just like any other day for the young British man, he preferred to keep things in order. Everything had its place, somewhere it belonged. That being said, the young man with bushy eyebrows furrowed in annoyance was standing there, arms crossed, uniform pressed and neat unlike the three that stood before him. With a soft growl and words accented with the queens English. "Haven't you three gits learned a bloody thing while being here? Every day its the same thing. I swear-" A voice cut him off, smooth like silk with lips quirked up into a playful smirk. "Oh Angleterre loosen up. We were just havin a bit of fun non?" His eyebrow twitched. Though before he could get a word out Gilbert draped an arm over his shoulder. "Kesesesese get zat stick out of your ass, your like my bruder always so serious." Arthur huffed shrugging the arm off. "At least your brother does his damn work." A hand ruffled his hair causing him to look up at the third of the bad touch trio. "Sorry mi amigo, don't be so harsh por favor. There was no harm." Arthur frowned wishing he could get away from these three. What would he give for a nice hot cup of tea. "The fact of the matter still remains! You blew up the bloody toilets. Now it will take longer for everyone to go to the bathroom. Guys are going to have to go the the second floor to-" When did Francis get so close to his face? He frowned blushing lightly as he stepped back. "Mon ami you really should relax, perhaps in my room non?" He spluttered embarrassed which was what the trio had hoped for. with a chuckle Francis tucked some of Arthur's hair back before stepping away. With a wave the trio was gone. 

* * *

 His face made contact with the lunch table, how could he have let that frog get under his skin like that. He was the student body president, not some love-struck git. He sat up feeling a hand brush his shoulder. For a few seconds within that moment Emerald eyes met Ocean blue. His face lit up as he watched Francis walk away to sit with his friends, before his thoughts could get ahead of him though a obnoxious voice met his ears. "Hahaha its hamburger day! a meal fit for a hero!" There sitting across from him was the one and only self proclaimed hero of the school and quarterback for the football team, Alfred Jones. For as long as Arthur could remember, The two of them had been friends, brothers really. "Really only you could be excited over that fat filth Alfred." "Dude you seriously need to lighten up its like-" Arthur interrupted him with a glare. "I do not have a stick up my ass." Alfred blinked before holding his hands up with a laugh. "Man calm down, i was going to say, its like something is bothering you man. Whats up?" "Yes Arthur, prease tell us." Moving to sit beside Alfred was Kiku Honda, a silent mysterious Asian man. Black hair framing his more feminine face. Arthur sighed. "Its nothing. just some bloody idiots. Plus with all these new clubs forming, I have a load of work to look over." He stood up "Excuse me. I am free next period so I am going to be in the student council room." As he left the cafeteria two blue eyes followed him in slight concern before looking away. 

* * *

"And zen I was like...HEY! are you even listening to ze awesome words zat I am saying?" His gaze turned away from the Englishman back to his friend, white hair and red eyes complimented the Prussian known as Gilbert. "Oh Oui I was listening...at the beginning." A chuckle beside him caught his attention. "You were thinking of  _him,_ weren't you mi amigo." It was a statement more than a question. The Spaniard must have caught him staring. "Oui, he is interesting to say the least." "So what will you do zen?" France let out a low laugh. "Honhonhon Mon ami, I am going to win this war. angleterre  will fall in love with me. This dance of ours is going to end." It was easy to his friends to see that even with all the teasing the french man gave Arthur. He was head over heals for him and had been for a while. Never had he fallen so hard. This wouldn't be a passing fling if Francis had anything to do with it. 

 

 


	2. Of Tea and Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen as worlds collide, when one learns and the other teaches. It is shocking just what one can learn when they actually listen. Take the time. Will He listen though? Will he finally see? or will this game go on. If you want to play mon cher than if its you. I will play for forever

_Arms wrapped around him, a smooth voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Arthur felt like he had heard this voice once before but where. This voice that he loved yet hated so much. Why did he want to stay in this embrace, let this man take him away on the promises that surely were fake...yet, he felt. NO. He knew this was what he needed. He wanted to be with this stranger, he knew somewhere that this guy was someone he faced day to day but his mind was hazy. He Had to turn, he had to see his face. Who was he? what did he want from him. Why did he feel so safe in his arms. Who the bloody hell is this man! just as Arthur turned though to find out..._

 

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~

 

He groaned skimming his hand along his headboard shelving. Somewhere there was a blasted alarm clock bent on ruining his beauty sleep. Feeling the sting of the cold metal and plastic he shut the damn thing off before throwing it purposely against the wall in his half awake state. With a sigh he figured it was time to get up and ready for today would be another day for this young student body president. 

* * *

"Every day its the same thing with you twits! For the Queens sake fix your uniforms and remove those blasted earings." The two standing before him merely grinned. One a tall young man, eyes bright red and hair white as snow. Whether  his eyes were colored by contacts and his hair died, no one really knew. When asked the guy would laugh idiotically spouting of how he is 'simply zat awesome! I am a true Prussian so suck it lozers!' His uniform jacket was open showing the white button up underneath. in one of his ears was a simple gold hoop earing. it was the same for the Spaniard standing beside him with a innocent smile on his face. Brown hair was tussled and his green eyes sparkled with hidden mischief. 

It took Arthur a moment though much to the duo's amusement. "Wait...where is-" "so you noticed mon cher~ honhonhon i missed you too" Arms wrapping around the brits neck causing a cute blush to rise to his face. "U-unhand me you perverted frog!" He slunk out of his arms flustered. It was too similar, his voice...his embrace. It was like...no. He shook his head.

Francis made his way over to stand by his two friends completing the set as the bad touch trio. Gold hair with a gentle curl, a bit of scruff on his face giving him a mature look. Blue eyes usually sparkled with child like amusement now had a more serious spark to them as they gazed down into emerald. Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His hair tousled and uniform crisp unlike the three before him. He wasn't meant to stand beside them. He was a good boy, no longer walking on the wild side of things. He had his fun, he did his share. He had to hold his tongue, stay in line or he would be walkin his happy ass to boot camp courtesy of his father. His brothers all mildly well behaved.

 He was jolted out of his thoughts though with the ring of the bell signaling class had started. Green eyes widening "shit! its that time already!" the three before him merely smirked. it wasnt every day they could get the president to be late. They were in for it now. the chase was so going to be on. With that death glare, oh yes, fun. 

In one simple word, the game was on and their plan was in motion. "RUN."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter to Of Tea and Disorder. Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be way longer. Just had to get this chapter out there tonight though.  
> Usagi~

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter to Of Tea and Disorder, I will be uploading more chapters so please stay tuned. Later on things will really pick up as all the pieces fall together. Fall with us and R&R please!


End file.
